International Weapons
German censorship laws caused Valve to port certain weapons from Counter-Strike: Source into the game sold into the German market. This section of the Left 4 Dead Wiki aims to assist players owning the German version of the game or who play with someone who does. __toc__ Combat Knife The Combat Knife is a slashing weapon, similar to the Katana or the Machete, but with a higher speed, just under the speed of the Nightstick. A disadvantage is the propensity of this weapon to obscure the player's screen with gore. As per the Baseball Bat or Chainsaw, this weapon can spawn in every campaign, although it is rare to find more than two in a given campaign. Despite the Combat Knife's smaller size, its reach or range matches that of any other melee weapon. Notes * The Combat Knife is based on that found in Counter-Strike counterpart, the Knife. * Contrary to popular belief, the Combat Knife can be obtained in the PC version without custom weapons. It requires a hack of the server.dll file. However, doing so is not recommended unless it is planned to use one's copy to host servers. Image:L4d_combat_knife.PNG|The white outline of the Combat Knife. Knife l4d2.png|Rochelle using the Combat Knife in a custom campaign. knife.jpg|Nick using the Combat Knife in a custom campaign coachknife.jpg|Coach using the Combat Knife in a custom campaign (Third Person View) H&K MP5 The H&K MP5 belongs to the submachine gun class. It spawns anywhere in a campaign and especially in safe rooms. It has a lower rate of fire than the normal Submachine Gun variants in the game, but to balance this, the H&K MP5 has a slightly higher accuracy than the standard Submachine Gun whilst its damage is identical to that of the Silenced Submachine Gun. As with the Assault Rifle, it occupies the "middle ground" of the Submachine Gun variants on account of its adaptability to meet the demands of nearly every combat situation. Notes * The H&K MP5 is based on its Counter-Strike counterpart, the MP5 Navy. The weapon is based on a Heckler & Koch MP5. * H&K stands for Heckler & Koch GmbH - the weapon's manufacturer. * If a player undertakes a melee shove while reloading the MP5, the process and animation will stop and the ammo counter will remain at 0. * In The Sacrifice teaser trailer, Louis can be seen holding the MP5 near the 0:30 second mark. File:Mp5.png|H&K MP5 being used in The Parish. File:MP5_hotel_ledge.jpg|H&K MP5 in action on the hotel ledge. File:MP5_hotel_lobby.jpg|H&K MP5, upper lobby. File:MP5_hotel_room.jpg|H&K MP5, clearing a room. SIG SG552 The SIG SG552 is a fully automatic assault rifle, very similar in capability to the standard in-game Assault Rifle. It has a 2x scope which accentuates its long range accuracy, much like a Hunting Rifle or a Sniper Rifle, but not nearly to the same degree as either of these latter weapons. Using the scope also reduces the weapon's rate of fire. When used without sighting through the scope the SIG SG552 has extremely tight crosshairs when fired from a standing still posture on account of the fact that it is a hybrid assault-sniping rifle. The damage per shot is the same as the Assault Rifle, but it fires two more shots per minute. Reloading time is longer than that for the Assault Rifle, but this is still faster than the Combat Rifle. Notes * The SIG SG552 is based on its Counter-Strike counterpart, the SG-552 Commando. This, in turn, is based on a SIG SG 552 Commando, which is a variant of the SIG SG 550. * SIG is an abbreviation for Schweizerische Industrie Gesellschaft, the former name of manufacturer SAN Swiss Arms AG, who are the creators of the SIG SG 552 Commando. File:552_hallway.jpg|SIG SG552 firing upon Common Infected in a hallway File:552_hallway_2.jpg|Ditto File:Zoomed_in_552_hotel.jpg|The SIG SG552 zoomed in Steyr Scout The Steyr Scout is a bolt-action sniper rifle. In Left 4 Dead 2 a glitch means that when firing consecutive shots, the next shot can be fired before the breech is closed and locked. The magazine capacity, accuracy and damage are very similar to the Hunting Rifle, but the rate of fire is significantly lower and the player can carry only 30 rounds in reserve. In combination with a Laser Sight, this weapon has extremely high accuracy even while the Survivor is running. Despite this, many players claim that it is arguably better to choose a Sniper Rifle or Hunting Rifle as they do the same damage per shot and have a much higher rate of fire. Notes * The Steyr Scout is based on its Counter-Strike counterpart, the Steyr Scout. This in turn is based on a Steyr Scout. * Steyr is short for Steyr Mannlicher, the manufacturer of the Steyr Scout. File:Lolzscout.jpg|Steyr Scout, obtained from console commands Accuracy International AWSM The Accuracy International AWSM is a bolt-action sniper rifle but, unlike the other "German version" weapons, there is no Left 4 Dead 2 weapon that matches it precisely. This rifle inflicts a high amount of damage per shot - second only to that dealt out by Shotguns measured on a per-shot basis. It has the slowest rate of fire (excluding the Grenade Launcher) of any firearm in the game and its accuracy whilst moving is extremely low making it relatively ineffective against a Horde. This rifle comes into its own when engaging enemies such as weaker Special Infected from afar. However using it against the Witch or the Tank is not recommended due to its low rate of fire. Compared to the Steyr Scout, the AI AWSM inflicts slightly more damage per second on account of its powerful .338 Lapua Magnum cartridge. Notes * The Accuracy International AWSM is based on its Counter-Strike counterpart, the Accuracy International AWSM. This in turn is based on a Accuracy International AWM, specifically, the variant model .338 Lapua Magnum, which is also known as the Accuracy International AWSM. ** Both the AWSM and AWM models are from the family of Accuracy International Arctic Warfare bolt-action sniper rifles. * Accuracy International is the name of the weapon's manufacturers. * AWM (the basic model) stands for Arctic Warfare Magnum. * AWSM (the variant model, and also game model) stands for Arctic Warfare Super Magnum. * Even though it can be fitted with a Laser sight, this will not show up in First Person mode. However the laser sight will show up when in Third Person mode. File:AWP.jpg|The Accuracy International AWSM firing upon an incoming Charger. Notes thumb|right|300px|This YouTube Video explains how to spawn the four secret weapons and how to make them actually cause damage. * It is possible to spawn the guns for use in the non-German versions of Left 4 Dead 2. # Go to the Main Menu, and make sure that the Developer Console is enabled under Options. # Hit the key marked ~ (tilde) above your Tab key, or whatever key is above Tab and to the left of "1" on non-U.S. keyboards. # In the Developer Console, type, without quotes, "maps *". This brings up a list of all the maps for the game. Type in the name of the map you want to play, such as c5m1_waterfront, for example but leave off the ".bsp" suffix. Start your map. You will most likely be playing as the character Coach, though this may sometimes vary. (Once cheats are enabled, you can use sb_takecontrol to change characters to another Survivor bot instead) # Hit the key which brings up your Developer Console (see Step 2) and type in, without quotes, "sv_cheats 1". This enables cheats. # To spawn the four weapons type, separately (again, without quotes when typing into the Console): "give rifle_sg552" (click submit or hit enter), "give sniper_awp" (click submit or hit enter), "give sniper_scout" (click submit or hit enter), "give smg_mp5" (click submit or hit enter). You have now spawned the four secret weapons into your current map. # At this point, none of these guns will cause any damage. In order for these four guns to do any damage, you MUST respawn into the same map. Do this by bringing up the Developer Console, and type in the map you are currently on. Once you have respawned into the same map, you should be able to spawn or use the guns freely using the above commands and use them in the following levels. * It is also possible to enable damage by wielding one of the international weapons (after spawning it via the console command above), and upon closing the end safe room door, once the next level loads the damage for that weapon will be enabled. * Each international firearm lacks a model for the flashlight, but the flashlight's behavior is unchanged. * The Australian version does not have exclusive weapons, despite being censored as well. * Strangely, if a player is wielding one of these weapons, it will stay completely still while moving. This can be removed by shooting the weapon one time after each reload, or switching to another weapon and back. Shoving plays back some of the sounds that were used when reloading. * The real AWSM and the Scout have their bolts on the right side, but they appear on the left in-game instead. They will however, reappear on the right when these weapons are swapped and dropped. * It is possible to cheat these weapons into the demo version on PC or Xbox 360. * Those weapons do not use their own firing sound when using an Incendiary Ammo upgrade. Instead, they use the same as the Silenced Submachine gun (MP5), M16 Assault-Rifle (SG552) or Hunting Rifle (Scout and AWSM). Category:Weapons